Elice
Elice (エリス Erisu, referred to as Ellis in the fan translations) is a playable character from Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi, Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem, and their remakes. She is Marth's elder sister, and the princess of Altea. In the Fire Emblem OVA, she is voiced by Sumi Shimamoto in the Japanese version and Amanda Winn Lee in the English version by ADV Films. Profile When the Doluna Empire attacked Altea, she chose to stay with the Altean people, sending Marth and later Malledus away so that they may survive. Ultimately, she was captured by Gharnef, who wanted to use her to gain access to the Aum Staff. After Gharnef was finally defeated, Marth freed her, and she joined the Altean army. In Mystery of the Emblem, she offered herself as a hostage so that Shiida could escape and rejoin Marth. She was later taken to Gharnef and was almost sacrificed to revive Medeus as a Dark Dragon (alongside Lena, Maria, and Nyna), but she was returned to her own self by Merric, who was in love with her. Later, she moves to Pales with Merric. According to the Takayashiki Hideo's Mystery of the Emblem novel adaptation, Elice is 22 years old.http://serenesforest.net/general/age_novel.html#fe3 Personality Elice is a calm and composed woman who cares deeply for her brother Marth. In Shadow Dragon she risks her life by staying in Altea to safeguards Marth's escape into Talys, and tells Marth later that she was 'ready for the worst' if that's what's needed to get him to safety. In Game ''Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi Base Stats Growth Rates Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem Base Stats |-|Book 1= |-|Book 2= Growth Rates |-|Book 1= |-|Book 2 = Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon Base Stats Growth Rates |-|Cleric= |-|Sage/Bishop= Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~ Base Stats ''*''Dropped if defeated as an Enemy. Growth Rates Support Relationships '''Supports' *Marth *Merric Supported by *Marth *Merric Overall In Shadow Dragon, Elice joins one chapter before the endgame (if Chapter 24x is to be visited, then two), with low bases and is under leveled; however, Elice has the best growth rates of any initial magic user in the game. Her growths easily allow her to catch up to par with your other units in almost every stat, excluding Magic. Unfortunately, her availability is severely limited due to her late entry, but she will easily be an able healer as she enters with an A in Staff Mastery (despite having no starting staves), so levels can easily be gained by using high level staves, such as the Fortify. Elice is a high enough level to use a Master Seal, but using one prematurely will only make her weaker in the long run. While her bases are not strong enough for a physical class change, a mage or sage is a great option for her if the player wishes for her to be a more offensive unit. She is the ideal candidate to use the Aum Staff, though Maria (and Shiida and Minerva if reclassed) can use it as well. Despite her late entry, Elice easily becomes one of the fastest magic users in the game. Despite having resistance that is much lower than a usual cleric, Elice has high Health points, magic, speed, skill, and luck. Ending Shadow Dragon Life-Giver Elice returned to Altea with Marth. Ever serene, she stood by her brother and watched him grow into a fine leader. Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~ Life-Giver Elice helped to establish a magic academy in the palace. She married soon after, and lived out her days blissfully... Promotion Gains Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem Book 1 Level 1 Bishop *Strength: +2 *Skill: +2 *Speed: +2 *Defense: +1 *Resistance: +2 *Mov: +1 Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon Level 1 Bishop *HP: +6 *Strength: +1 *Magic: +2 *Skill: +1 *Speed: +1 *Luck: +0 *Defense: +2 *Resistance: +0 *Mov: +1 *Weapon Ranks: Tome E, Staff +30 Death Quote Trivia *In Elice's Trading Card as a Bishop, she has fire magic, though when she appears in Monshō no Nazo she only has a staff. (In Mystery of the Emblem, Lena has the fire magic, but in Lena's Bishop Trading Card she has a staff.) However, in Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~, Elice does wield fire magic upon recruitment as a Bishop. Gallery File:Elice.jpg|Official artwork of Elice from The Complete. HMK84 Elice.png|Artwork of Elice for Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by HMK84. File:Four Noble Sisters Misc. Card.png|Official wallpaper, featuring Elice, Maria, Nyna and Lena with their respective rescuers forming the background. File:Elis(Anime).jpg|Animation still of Elice from the Fire Emblem anime. File:Elice TCG.png|Elice, as she appears in the fifth series of the TCG as a Level 10 Cleric. File:Elice Bishop TCG.png|Elice, as she appears in the sixth series of the TCG as a Level 20 Bishop. File:FE0 Elice.png|Elice as a Cleric in the Cipher Trading Card Game. File:MerricElice.jpg|CG artwork of Merric and Elice, as seen in the ending of Mystery of the Emblem. File:Elice convincing marth to escape.png|CG artwork of Elice convincing Marth to escape in Shadow Dragon. File:Marth reunites with Elice.png|CG artwork of Elice reuniting with Marth in Shadow Dragon File:EllisFE1.png|Elice's's portrait in Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi. File:Ellis.png|Elice's portrait in Mystery of the Emblem. File:Erice.png|Elice's portrait as she appears in Shadow Dragon. File:Elice FE12.png|Elice's portrait in Shin Monshō no Nazo. File:Elice_(Posessed).png|Elice's hypnotized portrait in Shin Monshō no Nazo. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem 1 characters Category:Fire Emblem 3 characters Category:Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters